


Schneeduo und die 7 Heeros

by Squickqueen



Series: Methuselah Collection [1]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Humor, M/M, Silly, like really old, old story
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-09-26
Updated: 2000-09-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 09:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19374118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squickqueen/pseuds/Squickqueen
Summary: Die Jungs liegen mit Fieber im Bett. Bis auf Wufei natürlich, der ihnen nun die Zeit vertreibt und das Märchen von Schneeduo und den sieben Heeros erzählt. Mal wieder Schwachsinn hoch drei :P





	Schneeduo und die 7 Heeros

"Lies uns was vor Wufei!!! Bittebittebittebittebitte!!!!!!"

Duo hüpfte in seinem Bett auf und ab.

"Leg dich sofort wieder hin, Maxwell! Du hast Fieber!" kommandierte Wufei mit strenger Stimme.

Duo setzte seinen besten, traurigsten Hundeblick auf und schniefte.

"Aber ich *sniff*, aber ich *sniff*, ich LANGWEILE MICH SOOOOO!!! BUÄHHHHH!!"

Der Gott des Todes war in Tränen ausgebrochen, die wie Sturzbäche aus seinen großen Augen schossen.

"Omae o *husthust* korosu." Krächzte Heero, der warm eingepackt im Bett lag, einen roten Schal um den Hals trug und einen bösen Blick auf Duo warf, der immer noch wie ein Schloßhund heulte.

Wufei verdrehte die Augen gen Himmel.

"Na schön. Was wollt ihr hören?"

Augenblicklich brach ein wahrer Sturm los.

Jeder der vier Gundam Piloten, die seit Tagen mit Grippe im Bett lagen, wollte den anderen übertönen.

"Lies uns das Tapfere Schneiderlein vor!" kreischte Duo, der wieder einmal der schnellste gewesen war und seine Heulerei schon wieder völlig vergessen hatte.

"Nein, Rapunzel!!" Quatre hatte seine Teetasse in der Hand, deren Inhalt er vor Aufregung beinahe verschüttete.

"Halt den Mund, Quatre. Rapunzel ist was für Mädchen." Fauchte Duo vom anderen Ende des Zimmers. Augenblicklich brach der blonde Junge in Tränen aus.

"Trowaaaaaa!!!!! Duo ist immer soooo gemein zu mir!!!!"

"Also ich wäre für die Bremerstadtmusikanten." Meinte Trowa ruhig, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, das Fieberthermometer im Mund und einen finsteren Blick auf Duo werfend. "Aber Rapunzel wär auch ganz nett." Fügte er hastig hinzu, als er in Quatres verheulte Hundeaugen blickte.

"Alles Schwachsinn. Das einzig wahre Märchen ist der Gestiefelte Kater!!!" Alle Blicke wandten sich Heero zu, der mit einem finsteren Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht im Bett saß, den langen roten Schal bis fast über die Nase.

"Nein, das ist sooo langweilig." Protestierte Duo lautstark. Heero warf ihm einen seiner Killerblicke zu, woraufhin Duo nur um so lauter schrie, was der Gestiefelte Kater doch für ein langweiliges Märchen sei.

Wufei hatte dem ganzen Theater ruhig und gefaßt(er war ja ein Krieger und die waren immer ruhig und gefaßt) zugehört, doch plötzlich sprang er auf und brüllte: "RUHE!!!!!"

Mit einem Schlag war es Mucksmäuschen still, nur Trowa war zu hören, der gerade sein Taschentuch vollrotzte. Verlegen blickte er von einem zum anderen.

Wufei seinerseits hatte eine ernste Mine aufgesetzt und meinte kühl: "Wenn ihr euch nicht entscheiden könnt, Kinder, werde ich ein Märchen aussuchen."

"Kinder??!!!"

Wufei beachtete sie nicht, sondern holte ein Buch aus dem Regal, blies den Staub vom Umschlag, setzte sich und begann: "Schneeduo und die 7 Heeros."

Quatre verschluckte sich an seinem Tee, Hero vergaß zur Abwechslung mal, "Ich werde dich töten" zu Wufei zu sagen (er war immer noch sauer, daß ihn Wufei als Kind bezeichnet hatte) und Trowa grinste über das ganze Gesicht. Der Titel klang so lustig.

"Was ist denn DAS für ein Märchen???" hustete Duo entsetzt.

"Schneeduo und die 7 Heeros? Wieso kommt mir das bloß so bekannt vor?"

"Setzt dich hin und sei still, Maxwell." Befahl Wufei.

"Also, noch mal. Schneeduo und die 7 Heeros."

"Das wissen wir langsam."

"RUHE!!!!!

Es war einmal vor langer Zeit eine Königin, die sich nichts sehnlicher als ein Kind wünschte. So saß sie eines Abends am Fenster und stickte. Dabei stach sie sich in den Finger und ihr Blut tropfte in den weißen Schnee, der auf dem Fenstersims lag..."

"Ist der nicht zu kalt*hust*, wenn sie bei offenem Fenster stickt?" wollte Quatre, mitfühlend wie immer, wissen.

"Vielleicht hat sie zu sehr geheizt und mußte sich kühlen." Mutmaßte Duo.

"Stromverschwender."

"Trowa, die hatten damals keinen Strom."

"Weiß ich auch, aber mir ist kein*hatschi* anderes Wort eingefallen."

"Seid ihr dann fertig? Also ihr Blut tropfte in den weißen Schnee.

>Oh<, sagte sie >ich wünsche mir einen Sohn, mit einer Haut weiß wie Schnee, Lippen so rot wie Blut, und Haaren so braun wie Nußholz.< und tatsächlich ging ihr Wunsch in Erfüllung. Ein Jahr später gebar sie einen Sohn, dem sie den Namen Schneeduo gab. Leider starb sie jedoch bald darauf. Der König war untröstlich und seine einzige Freude war Schneeduo, der zu einem wunderschönen jungen Mann heranwuchs."

"Alter Lustmolch."

"Ähm! In der Zwischenzeit hatte der König wieder geheiratet. Doch seine zweite Frau verbarg ein finsteres Geheimnis."

Hier machte Wufei eine dramatische Pause.

"Sie war nämlich in Wahrheit ein Er, mit Namen Quatre. Er hatte wunderschöne blonde Locken und blaue Augen."

"He, Wufei." Unterbrach ihn Trowa. "Was erzählst du uns da für ein Märchen? Hat der König nicht gemerkt, was er da in sein Bett geholt hat?"

"Der war doch sicher selber schwul." Stellte Heero säuerlich fest.

"Und wieso heißt er so wie ich?? Trowaaaaa, das ist soooo gemein!!!!" Quatre brach wieder in Tränen aus.

"Nein, schwul war er nicht, aber ihr habt mich ja nicht ausreden lassen. Also, diese zweite Frau von ihm, die ja eigentlich ein Er war, war auch noch eine Hexe..."

"Hexer."

"Na gut, also Hexer und er war unwahrscheinlich eitel und eingebildet. Jeden Tag saß er vor einem besonderen Spiegel und stellte dieselbe Frage...."

"Spieglein, Spieglein an der Wand, sag, kannst du mir nicht einen Blick in Heeros Schlafzimmer gewähren???"

"DUO!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Nein, das fragte er nicht!!! Er fragte: Spieglein, Spieglein an der Wand, wer ist der schönste im ganzen Land. Und der Spiegel antwortete jedesmal: >Ihr, mein Meister seid der schönste im ganzen Land.<

Doch eines Abends antwortete der Spiegel nicht.

>He, Spiegel, was ist los mit dir???<

>Nun, ja, Meister, es gibt da ein Problem...<

>Jaaaa?<

>Ich weiß nicht recht, wie ich es euch schonend beibringen soll...., aber Schneeduo ist tausendmal schöner als ihr.<

>WAAAAAAAASSSS????? Das darf nicht wahr sein!!!!! Dieser großäugige, andauernd Quatschende, langhaarige Hohlkopf soll schöner sein als ICH???<

"Der Typ hat einfach keinen guten Geschmack." Meckerte Duo und konnte gerade noch dem Kissen ausweichen, das Quatre nach ihm geworfen hatte.

"Sag das noch mal, du großäugiger, andauernd Quatschender, langhaariger Hohlkopf!!" Hier hielt Quatre plötzlich inne. Verlegen blickte er von einem zum anderen.

"Ich hole mein Kissen..." Murmelte er und schlich aus seinem Bett.

Wufei fuhr seufzend fort. Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, daß es eine wahnsinnig blöde Idee gewesen war, den vier eine Geschichte vorzulesen.

"Daraufhin ließ Quatre also einen Jäger kommen, der Schneeduo in den Wald bringen sollte, um ihn dort zu töten. Schneeduo, naiv und gutgläubig wie er war, ging natürlich mit. Als der Jäger jedoch diesen unschuldigen Jungen so sah, der fröhlich krähend über die Wiese tollte, brachte er es nicht übers Herz, ihn zu töten, sondern warnte ihn statt dessen vor der bösen Hexe...äh Hexer.

Schneeduo war ganz verzweifelt und rannte in den tiefen, tiefen Wald hinein. Er fühlte sich alleine und ihm war kalt und er hatte Hunger und fürchtete sich..."

"*sniff*, das ist ja sooooo traurig, Wufei. Armer Schneeduo... BUÄÄÄÄHHHHHHH"

Heulte Duo. Er war zu Quatre ins Bett gekrochen und zusammen heulten sie jetzt um die Wette.

Trowa und Heero starrten die beiden eifersüchtig an.

"Aber schließlich", fuhr Wufei ungerührt fort. "Erreichte er ein kleines Häuschen. Es schien niemand zu Hause zu sein und so trat er ein. Es war ein seltsames Häuschen, alles war so winzig. Aber am seltsamsten war, daß es von allen Dingen 7 Stück gab. 7 Stühle, 7 Teller, 7 Gabeln, 7 Messer usw. Doch Schneeduo ließ sich davon nicht aus der Ruhe bringen und begann das zu futtern, was auf dem Tisch stand, dann suchte er sich ein Bett(davon gab es auch 7) und machte es sich gemütlich.

Nur wenig später konnte man leise Stimmen vernehmen, die langsam näher kamen und ein Lied sangen..."

"Was war das für ein Lied?"

"Trowa, das ist doch egal!"

"Aber ich will es wissen!"

Wufei seufzte. "Könnt ihr mich nicht mal ausreden lassen? Also sie sangen: >Omaeeee o korosuuu!!!“

"Was ist denn das für ein blödes Lied?" Duo war entsetzt.

"Was hast du dagegen? Ich find's toll." Heero steckte sich das Fieberthermometer in den Mund.

"Als diese seltsamen Gestalten das Haus erreichten, in dem sie wohnten, merkten sie sogleich, daß jemand Fremdes in ihrem Haus gewesen war..."

"Woran?"

"WAS?!"

"Woran haben sie das bemerkt?"

"Das weiß ich doch nicht! Vielleicht haben sie es irgendwie gerochen! Das interessiert doch niemanden!!!"

"Kein, Grund, hier gleich so rumzubrüllen."

Duo war beleidigt.

"Aber wirklich Wufei, du mußt Duo nicht gleich so anschreien. Er hat ja nur was gefragt."

Pflichttete Trowa ihm bei.

Wufei merkte, wie ihm langsam heiß vor Zorn wurde. Genervt fuhr er fort.

"Also, wo war ich??

Ah ja. Mit entsicherter MG machten sie sich auf die Suche, um wen auch immer, zu töten. Doch als sie dann Schneeduo erblickten, war es um ihre Entschlossenheit geschehen.

Schneeduo seinerseits erwachte und blickte in 7 absolut gleich aussehende Gesichter. Kreischend sprang er aus dem Bett.

>Wer seid ihr?!!!!< Einer der 7 trat vor. Er reichte Schneeduo gerade mal bis zum Bauch und trug, wie die anderen auch, ein grünes Tanktop, schwarze Spandex, bei deren Anblick Schneeduo untertassengroße Augen bekam und Turnschuhe.

>Wir sind die 7 Heeros. Und wer bist du, Bishonen?<

>Angeber.< der Heero neben ihm rammte Nummer eins den Ellbogen in die Rippen. Schneeduo grinste etwas unbeholfen und wurde rot, als alle 7 Heeros plötzlich begannen, sich gegenseitig zu verprügeln..."

"Mann, was für ein Traum. Ich will auch 7 Heeros, die sich um mich prügeln."

"Du kriegst gleich Prügel!!"

"Wie dem auch sei. In der Zwischenzeit hatte Quatre herausgefunden, daß Schneeduo noch lebte und zwar hinter den Bergos bei den 7 Heeros."

"Was sind denn Bergos??" Quatre wandte sich fragend an Wufei.

"Na, Berge aber sonst hätte es sich nicht gereimt, ist doch logisch.

So machte sich Quatre auf den Weg, als Frau verkleidet, um Schneeduo umzubringen."

"Nein, wie kompliziert. Er könnte doch einfach einen Torpedo auf das Haus schießen."

"Trowa, die hatten damals keine Torpedos, und wenn, dann hätten die 7 Heeros sicher eine Raketenabfangbasis." Quatre fuchtelte belehrend mit dem Finger in der Luft herum.

Wufei knirschte mit den Zähnen. Eines wußte er mit Sicherheit: Er las diesen vier nervenden Rotznasen nie wieder etwas vor!!

"Dürfte ich dann mal bitte in Ruhe dieses Märchen vorlesen? Danke!

An diesem Tag war Schneeduo alleine zu Hause. Die 7 Heeros waren allesamt ausgezogen, um... na ja, wieder einmal jemanden zu töten. Das war schließlich ihr Job und sie mußten ja von etwas leben. Schneeduo seinerseits beschäftigte sich, indem er das ganze Haus auf den Kopf stellte, dort ein wenig herumschnüffelte, hier ein wenig Unordnung verbreitete usw.

Plötzlich klopfte es an die Türe..."

"Bumm Bumm!!!"

"Ja, danke. Es klopfte also und Schneeduo öffnete die Türe, obwohl ihn die 7 Heeros davor gewarnt hatten, die Türe ohne entsicherte Waffe in der Hand zu öffnen."

"Diese Märchen haben wirklich einen erzieherischen Wert." Murmelte Trowa, der in der Zwischenzeit zu Quatre ins Bett gekrabbelt war, nachdem er Duo rausgeschmissen hatte.

Quatre schenkte ihm ein anhimmelndes Lächeln.

"Oh, Trowa. Du bist ja sooo gescheit!"

"Ich weiß *hehehe*"

"Mann, Duo! Rutsch mal ein bißchen rüber, du brauchst zuviel Platz!! Hast du zugenommen?!"

"Willst du damit etwa behaupten, ich sei FETT???!!"

Duo hatte sich neben Heero ins Bett gequetscht, und beide gifteten sich jetzt gegenseitig an.

"Was sich liebt, das neckt sich, nicht wahr Trowa?" Quatre grinste über das ganze Gesicht und zusammen brachen sie in lautes Gelächter aus.

"Was machst du eigentlich hier?!"

Wollte Heero wissen, ohne eine Antwort auf Duos Frage zu geben, oder Notiz von Quatre und Trowa zu nehmen.

"Trowa hat mich aus Quatres Bett verscheucht, also bin ich zu dir gekommen."

Plötzlich stand Wufei auf und schlug das Buch zu. Die vier anderen starrten ihn, auf einmal sehr schweigsam geworden, überrascht an.

"Liest du uns nicht noch weiter vor?"

"NEIN!!!"

"Haben wir dich beleidigt?"

"NEIN!!! Krieger sind NIE beleidigt!!!"

"....."

"Liest du uns vor, wenn wir gaaanz still sind?"

Wufei blickte von einem zum anderen. Alle blickten ihn mit bettelnden Hundeaugen an. Er seufzte.

"Na gut, aber wenn ich nur ein Wort höre, höre ich auf."

"Ist doch klar."

"Also, wo war ich stehengeblieben?"

"Als....'tschuldigung."

"Schneeduo öffnete die Türe und blickte in das Gesicht einer wunderschönen, jungen Frau.

>Oh, hallo. Kann ich dir helfen?<

>Ich habe mich verlaufen und .... buähhhhhh, weiß nicht, wie ich nach Hause komme *heul*<

"Schneeduo ist also wirklich naiv, der macht mich krank..... jaja, ich sag ja nichts mehr." Heero zog sich die Decke über den Kopf.

"Schneeduo hatte Mitleid mit der armen Frau und ließ sie ins Haus..."

"Trottel." Ertönte es unter der Bettdecke.

"Sobald sie drinnen war, zog sie eine Pistole und richtete sie auf Schneeduo, der kreischend hinter dem Küchentisch Deckung suchte und seine eigene Waffe unter dem Hemd hervorzog.

Im nächsten Augenblick brach eine heftige Schießerei los. Dabei machten sie so einen Krach, daß ein junger Prinz, der gerade auf Brautschau war, davon angelockt wurde. Und auch die 7 Heeros kamen angerannt. Vor ihrem Haus trafen sie auf den Prinzen.

>Wer bist denn du?< fragten sie kalt, ihre 7 Pistolen auf den Prinzen gerichtet.

>Mein Name ist Prinz Trowa von Barton und ich bin gerade auf Brautschau.<

>Er will uns Schneeduo stehlen!!! OMAE O KOROSU!!!!!!<

>NEEEEEIIIIIN!!! Ich will euren Schneeduo nicht stehlen!<

In dem Moment flog die Türe auf und Quatre und Schneeduo, zerfetzt und blaugeschlagen, stolperten über die Türschwelle.

Als Prinz Trowa von Barton Quatre sah, war es um ihn geschehen.

>Oh holdes...äh.... holder Bishonen. Willst du der Meine werden?< Es war Liebe auf den ersten Blick.

Quatre starrte ihn an. Seine blauen Augen wurden immer größer und er vergaß völlig, daß er eigentlich Schneeduo umbringen wollte.

>Oh mein geliebter Prinz!< er sprang Prinz Trowa an und hängte sich um dessen Hals.

>Laß uns von hier verschwinden. Mein Wasserbett wartete schon auf uns.<

Er hob seine neue Flamme auf den Rücken seines Pferdes....

"Der hat einen Gaul? COOOOOL!!!"

"... und ritt mit Quatre in den Sonnenuntergang."

"Ach nein wie kitschig!!"

">Und was machen wir jetzt?< Wollte Schneeduo wissen.

Die 7 Heeros blickten sich gegenseitig an und wandten sich dann grinsend an Schneeduo.

>Lust auf einen 8-ter???<

>Und ich dachte schon, ihr würdet mich nieeee fragen!!!!< er schnappte sich alle 7 Heeros und marschierte zurück ins Haus.

Und wenn sie nicht gestorben sind, so..."

"... treiben sie es heute noch."

Die vier brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus. Wufei wurde knallrot.

"So, mir reicht's jetzt endgültig!!! Unterhaltet euch doch selbst!!!" er sprang auf, stürmte aus dem Zimmer und knallte die Türe hinter sich zu.

Nur wenig später konnte er schon das verräterische Geräusch von quietschenden Bettfedern hören.

"AHHHHHH, Treizeeeeeeeee!!!!!!"  
  


~ ENDE ~


End file.
